Strawberry Fields
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: It was no mistake Seneca Crane wanted Katniss and Peeta to win. Was it because he was in their same situation once? During the 61st Annual Hunger Games Seneca came from District 3 and chosen to fight in the games. How he became a victor to gamemaker, and the oppression that shapes him when he couldn't save the girl he loved. Seneca reflects his memory of the events. Seneca/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_I proudly present my first ever Hunger Games fanfic. The idea just came to me when I was waiting during Hurricane Isaac. Funny how great ideas can come in mind when you have no electricity._

_I based the story off the song Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles, however the Across the Universe version of the song suffices the story more since it is sung in a much darker and war like tone._

_I hope everyone of you readers enjoy. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Everyone watched in the control room how their victors embraced each other for surviving. Some in the room clapped, some expressed nothing at all when some, mostly one, Seneca Crane looked on with a deep emotion that is very unreadable as if his soul was mourning but didn't show on the outside. He was even oblivious to some of the control room people coming up to pat him on the back, and telling him what a great job he did with organizing the game for this year.**

**"Crane," A Peacekeeper walks into the control room and Seneca turns around from his screen as he was watching the two victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark being lifted out of the arena. "President Snow needs to speak with you at once."**

**"Alright," Seneca jolts quickly as he can out the door when another peacekeeper came at his side with the other on his opposite side, Seneca raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "I can go myself, where is he?"**

**"He ordered us specifically to take you to him Seneca Crane." The Peacekeeper on Seneca's right side said.**

**Seneca shakes his head thinking that was absolute nonsense. Not a single word was said as they walk out of the building crossing a courtyard toward the Capitol. As they made way some of the audiences gave Seneca a few dirty mean looks when some screamed in excitement. Seneca waves at them with a nervous grin.**

**They walk into the capitol heading straight for the elevator. The Peacekeepers still kept Seneca at their sides tightly as one of them hits the button to the very top floor. The elevator doors open and Seneca could walk out then in there if it weren't for the Peacekeepers squeezing at his side. They begin to walk out a few seconds later down a narrow hallway with not many rooms.**

**The Peacekeepers open double doors for Seneca and he walks into the bright sunlit room, he didn't see President Snow anywhere he looked. The doors close behind him, Seneca grew very confused and fearful that his hairs on his arms stood up as he walks back to the doors trying to open them when they had been locked.**

**Seneca turns around to observe the room. There were no escape doors or stairs, only a podium with a bowl stood out in the center of the room.**

**Seneca took his time walking up to the podium. He glances over seeing nightlock berries staring him in the face. Seneca closes his eyes feeling like he's done it now, he failed to have one victor for President Snow. This was his way of executing him Seneca already figured out.**

**Opening his eyes again he saw a vision of strawberries in the bowl instead of the nightlock berries. A flash of a girl smiling he once knew came to vision and he could hear her laugh just how he once remembered. She was coming back all at once like repressed memories, which was what they were. He wanted to forget but they took control.**

**Seneca grips his head with both hands as a migraine came on to him that he slips to the floor as the room began to spin and flashing lights took over. He leans against a wall trying to relax and calm down. He was remembering again, his life, where he used to live as if it was only just yesterday.**

* * *

It was the day, just a week after he turned eighteen in District 3 and clean shaved without a beard. He worked on Jack's television set in the barber shop. Young Seneca bites down on his bottom lip as he carefully moves a wire in the back of the television and the show that came on went into perfect view. "I've Got it." Seneca smirks and places the tv in its' normal postion.

"Seneca," Jack, an elderly tanned man praised. "You are a life saver." Everyone that were in the shop claps and praises Seneca's work too.

Seneca comes up to the counter that Jack stood behind. "Oh, it was nothing. Just the transceiver needed to be moved. You have a nice day Jack" Seneca waves the old man a farewell.

"Good luck to you at the reaping this week. May the odds be in your favor my boy." Jack calls to Seneca.

"I hope so and thanks," Seneca smiled walking out of the shop. He almost didn't see some smaller kids riding on their electric flying scooters. Seneca quickly moves out of their way pulling out a flat screen from his pocket. "Kiesel," He spoke into it and a holographic figure of a head came up. "Hey what's up Seneca?" Kiesel said.

"I just got done fixing Jack's television, what are you doing?" Seneca replies jumping up on a platform and crosses a bridge towards wood.

"Man I'm stuck working on a project with the folks. No way they're letting me out of the house at all tonight. I'll see you at the reaping this week dude."

"Alright man." Seneca said dumbfounded and turns off his flat screen placing it back into his pocket. Jumping from the bridge onto a hillside next to it he ran into the woods until he came to a tall white wall that separated their district from District 4.

Seneca lifts a patch of fake grass up and digs out a sketch book. In his sketches he drew things he wanted to create and didn't share them with anyone which is why he liked to escape from the society of his district and sketch alone.

He sits down behind the wall overlooking some of the sketches still needing to be completed. Taking out his pencil Seneca began sketching out an idea he's been having recently, something that kids of his district could secretly bring with them if ever chosen to play in the Hunger Games.

Suddenly Seneca hears a swiping noise making him jump and caught onto the back of his white collar shirt, he didn't know what it was but it began to pull him towards the wall. "Hold on, stop," Seneca begs. He is getting pulled closer to the wall and his back hits it. "Stop!" He exclaims louder.

"I'm so sorry," A faint females voice said across the wall. 'Hang on just a moment."

"What do you think I'm actually doing?!" Seneca replies sarcastically with an angry face and struggles to get loose on whatever was pulling him. The girl over the wall climbs up a tree and looks over from a branch she climbed on and sat on it. "I really am sorry. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." Seneca said looking up at the girl as he swung by his ankles to do so. "What is this thing strangling me?"

"It's my fishing hook," The girl replied. "Be careful while taking it out."

"How do I take this hook out?" Seneca asked very peeved.

"Move your hand a little bit to the right," The girl instructed him, Seneca did so feeling a metal or something similar to it thing. "Okay," the girl continues. "Now pull it upwards slowly and don't let go of it too fast." Seneca did what she said pulling it out from his collar and before he let go of it he saw what it looked like. He studied the strange circular shape and lets go.

"Just what are these hooks used for?" Seneca asked getting a better look at the girl. She looked to be about his age but looked a year or two younger.

"For fishing fish, that's our district." The girl said retrieving her hook back on her fishing line. "And you're electronics. I think it's interesting what you people do."

"So you only collect fish?"

The girl nods her head. "Basically I guess." She paused for a moment. "My name is Raven Clark. What about yours?"

"Seneca Crane" He replied. "Why did your hook go over the wall, it seems like a very dangerous tool?"

"I must've made my line too long. Or the pond I was trying to fish in is too small." Raven said pulling her sandy light brown hair into a ponytail. "And yes I agree, hooks can be very dangerous. In the Hunger Games our past tributes used them as weapons as well."

"I've never seen fish before. What do you do when you catch them?" Seneca asks curiously.

"Are you serious?" Raven said with wide eyes and once she saw the face Seneca made she knew he was being serious with her. "Fish are water animals and we eat them or sale them to the Peacekeepers."

"Oh," Seneca said as he started taking that information in. "Any good?"

"Yes, then again I get used to it after a while." Raven admitted. "Almost everyone does. Do you ever get tired of your electronics?"

"No not at all." Seneca relied with a slight laugh. He then thought that it was strange all of a sudden talking to a girl from a different district. "I don't think we should be talking much longer. We could get into trouble you know."

Raven looks from left to right. "I don't see anyone or any Peacekeepers lurking. I only see you talking to me."

"Just because you don't see anyone doesn't mean they are not there." Seneca said.

"You worry too much you know," Raven chuckles. "Just do what you want to do, after all it used to be a free country."

Seneca shakes his head, but still he couldn't help but grin up at her. "You may think that way, but times have changed."

Raven gasps and shows an expression of interest. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Seneca looks confused.

"You actually really do what others tell you to do," Raven said and Seneca was about to say something until Raven continued. "I bet you are one of those who loves to suck up to head honchos." She laughs.

"Well that is what the world has come to already, don't tease the people who do and want to survive." Seneca stood up for himself, but he'll admit everything Raven was saying is true and he wished so much that he could think like her in some ways but he couldn't see how.

"Well if you don't want to get into any trouble, I'd better go and try another pond." Raven said and began to climb down.

"Wait!" Seneca catches her attention. Raven shoots her gaze back at him.

"I don't mind at all." Seneca said.

Raven smiles back. "Come here again at midnight. I'll hook you up with something."

Seneca lightly chuckles and grins at Raven. "Will do."

Raven smiles back at Seneca and climbs down back into her district. Seneca couldn't concentrate on his previous sketch and ended up throwing it back under the false grass and walks home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: Finally this is up and it took me just today to write it but the idea was in my head before the first chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy._

_Also I'd love to say thank you very much to my follower. I really appreciate it. Hope I get more soon too and reviews would be splendid. Please tell me how I'm doing. I want to know what you love or what you don't, that way I can improve for you guys. _

_I always write only to entertain all of you._

* * *

Evening came around when eighteen year old Seneca came home that night. He was starving after a busy day repairing a few electronics for the people of District 3. He still frets over meeting Raven from District 4, but he didn't regret it either. The only thing he was really fretting over about it is if he ever gets caught and what the Peacekeepers would do if they found out.

Seneca steps onto his front porch of his futuristic circular styled home. He glances into a screen and the screen flashes a brightly soft blue ray and the door slides open for him, the rooms throughout the house giving off a lot of cold gray and blue colors and were very open rooms. Seneca walks from the foyer, past the living and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he instantly frowns.

All that was inside the fridge is beer cans and moldy meat that was never cooked. Inside the living room Seneca heard a weeping noise that sounded like his little brother, Sage.

Seneca walks into the room and finds him on the floor over the sofas curled up hiding his weeping face between his legs. Seneca came around to see Sage sitting on the floor beside him. "Sage what happened?" Seneca wraps an arm around his seven year old brother.

It took Sage a while to lift his head up at Seneca's presence. "I'm so hungry," Sage groans as he held more tears from flowing. "Father's been in his lab all day."

Seneca softly pats Sage on his shoulder. "I'll be right back." Seneca gets up angrily and runs up the spiral stairs in the foyer. Seneca slams his fist multiple times on the last door in the hallway. "Dad open it up!" Seneca exclaims very tempered.

Seneca waits a few moments and the door slides open. "What the hell have you been doing in here all day?!" Seneca stomps in enraged. "I thought we made a deal, that I would do repairs today and you would get more food from the peacekeepers!"

Seneca's father didn't once flinch or tilt his head to see how enraged Seneca was. A crew of peacekeepers with lethal weapons could break in on his father yet he would still not budge away from his work.

"I thought you had something to say very important Seneca." Jefa, the father said without taking his eyes off from his work. "If it's not important then please leave."

"So it's not important to you that Sage suffers from type one diabetes and is starving?!" Seneca asks in bewilderment stepping behind his father to take a glance at his work.

"Hey!" Jefa tosses his hand up and pushes Seneca away. "Back off this is my work."

"You are a sad excuse of a father," Seneca said. "All you care about is your shitty work and that never gets you anywhere." Seneca was surprised to see his father stand up after he had said that. Jefa walks up to his son and the both are staring harshly at each other face to face.

"Get out of here Seneca," Jefa says in a low stern voice.

Seneca crosses his arms not obeying his father. "No, not without an explanation from you first."

"Seneca please, what I'm doing in here will change our lives including Sage. I'll go get some food from the peacekeepers tomorrow." Jefa walks back to his planning board.

"Don't worry about it," Seneca begins to leave. "You'll just forget again and again like you always do. I'll go right now."

"Past curfew?"

"Yeah I don't care!" Seneca replies in the hallway when the door slides in to close.

VVVVVV

Seneca walks back into the living room to inform his brother that he's going out to get some food and that he'll be back as quickly as possible. Seneca heads back out and since he lived on the outskirts of the district it took him fifty minutes to get to the peacekeepers in the front of the district.

One of the peacekeepers could hear Seneca's footsteps. He turns around and points at him. "You should be at home young man, it's way past curfew."

Seneca raises his hands and looks desperate. "Please I need to get my little brother some food."

"You should've thought about earlier today boy." Another peacekeeper said. "Now go home."

"You don't understand," Seneca said in a pleading way. "See my father was supposed to come here earlier today. My brother is a diabetic so he really needs,"

The peacekeeper came up to Seneca and shoves him. "I said go home!"

Seneca already grew very angry that he swings his fist at the peacekeeper and got him behind the neck. Another peacekeeper that was not visible came behind Seneca and pulls him by the collar bringing him down to the ground. Before anything was said or done any further Seneca gets up and brushes himself off before he darts away from them not looking back to see if he was being followed.

Finally stopping in the woods to hide behind a tree he broke down in tears without making a noise doing so. He waits for a few moments and saw that none of the peacemakers had actually followed him or maybe they just lost him, Seneca thought.

Seneca gets up and runs back into town staying out of the peacemakers vision. Seneca tried different shops to find and scraps of food, he was getting that desperate to find something for his brother. Some of the shop doors were locked while some had windows opened so Seneca would crawl through and look around. Seneca would also check the shop fridges and found nothing, all of the fridges were empty.

As Seneca crawls out of the last shops window he took the initiative and slams the window down hard. He rests his forehead on the window seal trying to think of anything else he could do. He suddenly thought of Raven Clark again and what she said about her district collecting fish and that they are edible. She also said something about seeing him again at midnight.

With that in mind Seneca makes his way back the District Wall. It took him another quarter till to get there. Seneca looks up the wall wondering if she is there waiting for him to show himself. "Raven?" Seneca whispers. "Raven it's me Seneca."

A few seconds passes by and no reply came over the wall. As Seneca turns to walk away he noticed something hanging as the wind picks up and it began to sway along with the wind. Seneca walks up to check it out. A light package being swung by a hook it was. A note is stapled on the package that read 'I told you I'd hook you up again'.

Seneca takes the hook off of the package and opens it up to find another note inside. 'I hope you find this fish delicious' it said and on the back were directions on how to grill or cook it. Seneca takes the note and rereads it up close. His glances up beyond the wall and smiles. "Thank you Raven," He whispers in a relief tone.

VVVVVVV

Seneca takes off back home with the package in hand. Sage had gotten a little worse once Seneca got home. "Don't worry I've got you something." Seneca calms him down and prepares to slice and cooks the fish pronto.

Once Seneca saw that the meat from the two fish were thawed out he placed the meat in a bowl for his brother and gave it to him. When Sage had eaten a few bites his color returns to normal. "What kind of meat is this, it's really good and different." Sage said.

"It was just something a good friend gave me." Seneca replies happy to see his brother doing better.

"Seneca," Sage hands the bowl to him. "You should try some too."

Seneca was against doing so because he wanted to make sure Sage would be full until tomorrow, but Seneca dips his fingers in the bowl and tried a piece. As Seneca chews it he found the taste out of this world.


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hey there my followers or brand new followers. Sorry if you all thought that this was a chapter. Okay so I have some good and bad news concerning the story. I'll start with the bad first, I sort of lost inspiration on writing this story and I've got other stories I want to finish and start on so it might take me a while to get back on this story, with that being said the good news is that I will focus on this story sometime again. I don't know when but I will and I promise that it will get finished just the updates will probably take longer than I anticipated. I hope you all understand and Happy Holiday's everyone!**


End file.
